My New Beginning
by OverSweetNightmare
Summary: Sly was in Interpol, dating Carmelita, and life was good. When his thief calling returns to him he gives up that life and returns to his old one. Then Carmelita's half-brother arrests him, and this becomes a new beginning for an old story. On hiatus.
1. Tricky Foxes

**Sorry, **_**Reality**_** fans. Trey – you know him, you love him – doesn't belong to me, but rather to my girlfriend. She requested that I discontinue **_**Reality**_** because I get credit for him no matter what I write in the author's notes. :/ Anyway, maybe someday **_**Reality**_** will be continued. Until then, I have an OC I made myself long before I even met my girlfriend. I mean, c'mon… can you think of anyone I can use in the actual game? BentleyxSly? HELLZ TO THE NO. **

**Sly Cooper doesn't belong to me. If he did… Bentley and Murray would be dogs and probably be together. And Neyla would be a boy. (:**

My boots were silent on the rain-drenched pavement; my ears laid back and cane poised high in the air as I approached the hook hanging conveniently over the small water canal separating me from the building I was interested in. I winced at the loud _clank! _as metal struck gold, but I swung across anyway and landed in the windowsill of the tall building I had my eyes on. Above a door I knew to be around the corner would be the stoic black letters reading "Interpol."

I wiped the condensation from the glass window and peered inside. The office looked pretty warm, and it made me subconsciously rub my arms as another gust of wind whistled by. I was pelted by rain in the process and wrapped my tail around my legs in a feeble attempt to preserve a little warmth. My ears perked as three figures stepped in to the office. I recognized two of them. After all, one I had known for years, and the other I had met briefly as I worked for Interpol myself.

The first was Carmelita Fox. A dashing woman, Carmelita had long ago taken my heart in her small hands and grasped it tight. Only recently had her grip loosened and I'd been freed of my infatuation. The other was a short weasel, who I'd never known as anything other than his last name – Winthorp. The third was another fox. He was tall, probably a bit taller than me, with curly black hair that ran down to the bottom of his neck. A tight-fitting black shirt covered his torso alongside a beige jacket bearing the Interpol badge. Lower on his body were black jeans and dark brown combat boots. He looked like he might be related to Carmelita, and yet that would mean I would have heard of him. I never had.

I pressed my ear to the window as they began to speak.

"It's not a problem, now is it?" That I assumed to be the male fox.

"Yes, it's a problem! I don't want to be related to that thing!" Carmelita, obviously.

"Th-that's a little mean, Carmelita. Wh-what did I ever d-do to you?" Winthorp.

I heard a sigh and the squeak of a chair. "Listen, boys. I know Rex's father got married to your mother, Winthorp. I know you're brothers now. But that doesn't entitle me to have anything to do with it."

Another sigh, and then the sound of boots across the floor. I turned my head a little to see the male fox – Rex, I guessed – pacing about the room. "Carmelita, our parents have been married for a few years now. You're still my sister – half or not – and I would like it if you'd come to the reunion."

Carmelita threw back the chair as she stood. "I'm not joining you two for some party filled with short, fat, ugly, smelly, annoying weasels! And that's final!"

She stormed out, and I marveled at my luck. I had only come to make sure there weren't any bulletins in her office on my most recent heist, for it was a bit shameful. But then I'd been able to catch a rather interesting conversation between my ex girlfriend and her supposed half-brother. Apparently he was also in law enforcement, considering the nice shiny badge he had on (though I'd never seen him before).

I shifted uncomfortably and glanced behind me. The water canal gleamed in the moonlight, as well as the sharp hook I'd used to get across it. The rain pelted my face and I shook my head in an effort to get a little drier. Just as my fingers pressed more firmly against the window, it opened, leaving me to struggle for balance in the windowsill. I jolted forward and my nose connected with a soft-furred neck. I glanced upwards, and annoyed grey eyes looked down on me.

"Can I assume you to be Sly Cooper?" Rex asked.

"Now officer, to assume makes an ass out of you and me."

I pushed back, keeping my balance by combining my ability to perform the Ninja Spire Jump and my uncanny act of keeping myself rooted to tiny ledges. I kept my own brown eyes glued to Rex's stormy grey ones. He arched an eyebrow, and I smirked. I didn't jump away from the sill for my only options were to either latch onto the cane hook backwards, which I was unable to do, or to fall into the canal, which was filled with deep water. Curse the Interpol building for being in such a horrible position for me.

"This means I have to arrest you," Rex said somewhat tiredly. My ears lowered at his obvious boredom with the whole situation.

"Carmelita would be more excited," I said with another smirk.

"I'm not Carmelita."

Right. I had almost forgotten, with the resemblance. Ha.

Despite this, I was used to flirting, and I didn't catch myself before saying, "Are you going to enjoy seeing me in handcuffs? Totally helpless?"

I nearly gagged at the slip, but not before I saw his cheeks go red and his eyes go somewhere other than my face. _So he swings that way,_ I thought with interest. _That can be an advantage._

Suddenly, his strong hands gripped my shoulders, and I was pulled into the office. I saw Winthorp gasp at my presence. I growled at the fox, and he ignored me and shut the window.

"Carm's gonna rip me to shreds for getting the floor wet," Rex mused.

"That's the only thing you're focusing on?" I asked as I stood and wrung out my hat onto the carpet.

"B-better bust out the Sh-Sh-ShamWow," Winthorp stuttered. I wanted to beat him.

Rex leaned over and grabbed my cane. I snarled, but he still ignored me, instead admiring the craftsmanship of it. I was about to hit him as his red-furred hands ghosted over the wood. A smile touched his lips, and I rolled my eyes and sprung into verbal action.

"You like touching wood, huh?"

He flushed wildly, glaring in my direction with enough intensity to make ice melt. I smirked once more (a trademark, if you will) and put my hat back over the messy tuft on my head. Being wet, most of the tuft still hung in my eyes.

Winthorp began cleaning up the water on the carpet with a bright orange cloth, and Rex put my cane down and approached me with handcuffs. If I fought it, I knew I'd never get out, so I allowed him to pin my hands behind my back and cuff them. I could just get my team to bust me out later.

Rex began to push me forward, and I subtly brushed my tail against his thighs. I'd deal with gays before – it was easy to get on their good side if you got in their head. If he had affections for me, I could get free that much sooner and that would be highly worth it. He wasn't warming up to me very fast, though. _He _is_ Carmelita's half-brother, _I reminded myself.

He led me to the cells and shoved me past all the ones with other men in them and I went into an empty one. He took the cuffs off gently, much unlike Carmelita would have. I rubbed my wrists as he closed the door.

"What, I get solitary confinement?" I groaned past the bars. Rex merely smirked at me, and yet again, I had an urge to hit him. I sat back on the little cot beside me and began to peel off my gloves. Rex was watching me curiously.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's just that this is the first time I've ever seen you before," He said in amazement, "and I single-handedly arrested you."

"Congrats," I said sarcastically as I removed my boots.

Rex smiled at me – or smirked, I wasn't really paying attention – and stalked off.

"Gonna be a long night," I mused as I lay down on the cot.

**A/N: Yaaaay first chapter. Sorry about the name… Rex isn't as creative as most of my names are, but hey, he's an old character. As for his dad marrying Winthorp's mom… hello! Can you say the name Rex Fox without gagging? I can't. Enjoy, mah homies, and please review! Reviews make Trey think about coming back! Okay, maybe not, but they could!**


	2. Keep Enemies Close

**Well, here's the second chapter of my new Sly story. It's a little short, yeah, but it'll get good soon. Like, real good. So yeah. Please review. :P**

When I woke up the next morning, Carmelita was smiling triumphantly at me from behind the bars. Rex was beside her, picking absently at a loose string on his jacket. I arched and eyebrow and stretched.

"Good morning," I said cheerily. Carmelita rolled her eyes. I could tell she was practically brimming with excitement, though, for I was finally behind bars and seemed to not be escaping anytime soon. I wondered if she'd congratulated her half-brother or told him it was just a fluke that he'd caught me. Either way, she was happy, and if it hadn't been for my eventual loss of love for her, I probably would have a gleeful smile plastered on my muzzle.

I stood up and stretched again. Rex finally glanced up, and I saw a sweet smile grace his face. I arched an eyebrow and he looked away. Then I glanced at Carmelita. The snarl of satisfaction was once again on her ruby red lips, brown eyes sparkling. It was amazing how my pain could pleasure her so much. _I might not want to remember that,_ I chastised myself as I rubbed the small scars left by her nails on my back.

"Rex, be a dear and take his pack?"

My ears perked and I stared at Rex as he entered the cell. He approached me carefully, eyes on the small red pack on my thigh. How dim of me to not realize that Carmelita knew exactly where my binocucom, gadgets, and other such devices were hidden. Just as I reached down to protect my items from his hands, he suddenly shot up and slammed me against the wall. My breath went out with a _whoosh _and I stared straight into his silver eyes. As I began to breathe again, he spoke.

"Don't underestimate me, Cooper. I won't stand for it."

He got closer, warm lips against my ear. "I think you're very attractive. However, I never let my feelings get in the way of my job. I will destroy you if you so much as _think_ you are superior to me. Do I make myself clear?"

For the first time since my dreadful encounter with Dr. M, I felt fear rising up in my chest. My ear that was not so close to his warm mouth was lowered, and my eyes were rather wide. In a voice no louder than his own, and on an impulse I did not understand, I said, "Yes sir." Then I berated myself mentally. That was the most out-of-character thing I had done since I'd faked amnesia and lived under the ruse of an innocent young man.

When I looked over Rex's broad shoulder, I saw Carmelita gaping at us in sheer astonishment. Only then did I take in the appearance. The male fox's fingers were tightly gripping the collar of my shirt, and my own slender hands were wrapped around his thick wrists. My back was pressed against the wall, which had been cool but was now warm because of my body heat. In fact… Rex's body heat made me even warmer.

He pulled away and I nearly slapped myself. I allowed him to pull off the small red pouch from my leg, and I felt the warmth of his gentle hands through my pants. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt as though it was _right _for me to just submit to him. I wouldn't do it… but it seemed like I should. It seemed like the best idea was to get on my knees and let him know he was the boss. My body has told me to do a lot of things through the years… and, as usual, I was ignoring its demands.

He left me and walked out of the cell, pack in hand. Carmelita looked a bit uneasy. I sighed and sat down on the cot, hoping desperately that my friends would be able to find me. It wouldn't be that hard… where else could I be but in a local jail? It's not like aliens would ever abduct me or anything.

. . . . . . .

It was later that night when I saw Rex again.

I was restless and lonely; the fact that I was still in jail was really getting to me. All the other times when I'd been apprehended had never even come close to lasting this long… except for when the Contessa got hold of me. That took way too long. Even remembering that, though, made me feel a bit stronger. In "The Hole," I'd definitely come very close to losing my sanity. I was almost positive that I would be in that place forever. The thought had gnawed away at my mind, picking apart what I'd set up to protect myself, and I'd spent hours in there, ripping my hands up as I tried to _dig_ my way out. I don't cry very often – anyone could tell you that – but I was in tears as I realized I was going insane. Thank you Bentley for rescuing me, right? Yeah. I still consider myself to be in his debt.

Still. I was alone in this prison cell, and it wouldn't be long before they moved me somewhere a bit more heavy on security. The thought was maddening. Bentley was good, yeah, but what if he couldn't do it this time? He was a genius – god, yes – but he wasn't a Cooper. And it was a Cooper specialty to get in those high-security prisons. Remember McSweeny? I sure do.

I was startled from my reminiscing as I heard a clicking sort of sound. I glanced up, and in the darkness of the station, I saw Rex lighting a cigarette and putting it to his lips.

"Hey Sly."

Surprising enough was the fact that he was even there. Even more surprising was the fact that he called me Sly, not Cooper. I watched him carefully as he leaned up against the bars of the cell and puffed on his cigarette. I stayed quiet for a good amount of time, unsure of what to say. Still… I'm not good at being quiet for a very long time.

"Why are you here?"

Rex looked over his shoulder at me. "Trouble with Carmelita."

I stood up and walked over to the front of my cell. He was still looking at me as I curled my fingers around the bars, and I looked back at him. "Wanna talk about it?"

He looked surprised by the offer, but he nodded slowly and looked at the cell opposite mine, which was empty. "I've had problems with her, too," I said softly. "So maybe we can both talk about it, eh?"

Rex chuckled and shook his head. "Why are you so willing to, anyway? I'm a cop. You don't usually wanna share your feelings with cops."

I smiled and pulled on a lock of his hair. "Maybe you'll let me escape if we sympathize with each other."

He yelped and pulled away from my hand, but he was smiling. That made me feel a bit better and I laughed at him. He glared at me, but then he laughed too, and I could feel him relaxing. I already liked him – if Carmelita had come near me, grumbling about her problems, she'd get mad when I tried to make conversation and stalk off. Rex… he was a bit easier. I felt a pang of sadness at that; Carmelita used to be my world. It wasn't nice realizing that things were different now.

Rex leaned up against the bars again and sighed deeply. He took a drag from his cigarette before saying, "You heard some of it earlier. Right? The shit with Winthorp?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

He closed his eyes and his ears flatted to his skull. "Well, she's mad enough about all that. She hates that guy, and he's so in love with her…"

"I know the feeling."

"Well, then there comes the shit with you, ya know? She says that it was pure luck that I caught you. She said that she's a better cop than I'll ever be, and _she_ couldn't even catch you. Then what I did earlier – when I slammed you up against the wall – she won't believe me. You know, what I said to you. She thinks I'm your buddy or something. Personally, I'd rather be your friend than her partner. Ugh."

I grinned. "Oh? Is it my devilish good looks?"

Rex chuckled and looked at me. "That, and you've got a sense of humor. It's like she's got a cactus shoved up her ass at all hours."

I started laughing, and Rex joined in. We were both leaning against the bars, tears in our eyes and arms around our stomachs, for a good few minutes. It got to the point where I couldn't even breathe. I dunno what was so funny about that, but maybe it was because it was so true.

When we regained control of ourselves, Rex stamped out his cigarette and turned to look me directly in the eye.

"Now, listen to me, Sly. I've got a proposition for you."

I nodded and pushed my head beyond the bars so we were nose to nose. Rex blinked a few times at the sudden closeness before continuing.

"Alright. I'll let you go – on one condition."

"And that condition would be…?"

This was starting to sound familiar. I couldn't pinpoint exactly from where, but it definitely sounded familiar.

"You let me come with you."

I blinked a few times in rapid succession, watching his eyes carefully. There was no lie there. He wanted to come. In fact, he was smiling at me. That seemed like a pretty good indication.

"Uh… sure. Why not? I could use an ex-cop on my team. Unless you aren't quitting…?"

Rex's tail swayed behind his legs and his grin got wider. "Oh, I won't officially quit, but they'll fire me when they see me with you!"

He sounded purely excited. I shrugged and smiled at him, my mind made up. "Alright, Rex Winthorp. Welcome to the Cooper Gang." I put my hand out, and he took it and pumped it up and down excitedly.

"I'm honored, Sly! Man, when I was a kid, I remember hearing about the Coopers… you guys were so fascinating! But, ya know, parents wanted me to be a cop – family thing – but, oh, wow! This'll be great! Thanks, Sly!"

I was a bit surprised by his enthusiasm, to put it plainly. He seemed like he was all for the cop business. Then again, I've been wrong before. I was – get this, it's funny – I was under the impression that Penelope liked me once! Isn't that funny? She got with Bentley, though, which is very good.

Rex let go of my hand and looked back towards Carmelita's office. The door was closed, but I could see that there was a light on inside the room.

"She's going somewhere tomorrow," Rex said, not taking his eyes from the door. "So I'll spring you then. Okay?"

I nodded. This was definitely easier than I thought it was going to be. I mean, I got a new team member _and_ I was getting busted outta jail.

"Oh, and Sly?"

"Huh?"

Rex smiled at me. "Maybe tomorrow, we can talk about _your_ problems with Carmelita. I think that was the original plan."

I tilted my head. "Oh yeah. Uh, sure. Might as well." I shrugged. "It's not much."

"I wanna hear anyway," Rex said before turning his back to me and walking away. I watched him go, my heart beating a little faster. I suddenly felt frail – it was like I was realizing, for the first time, that I was a small guy without much muscle. I was agile – yeah – but something about looking at Rex's broad shoulders reminded me that I was lightweight and could be thrown far distances. I'm tall, yeah, but not heavy.

I sighed. It was gonna be another long night.


End file.
